This multi-center, double blind, randomized, controlled clinical trial has been designed to determine the addition of multivitamin with high dose folic acid, pyridoxine (vitamin B6) and Cyanocobalamina (vitamin B12) to the best medical/surgical management and risk factor modification reduces recurrent cerebral infarction (primary endpoint) and myocardial infarction of fatal coronary heart disease (CHD, secondary end point) in patients with a nondisabling cerebral infarction (NDCI) who have basal homocyst(e)ine levels above 10.5 (ml/L) at screening.